I Wanna Be With You
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: YuuRam love at the Shin Makoku Yule Ball.


**Disclaimer**: _Kyou Kara Maou_ is not mine, and neither is "I Wanna Be With You", popularized by Mandy Moore.

**I Wanna Be With You**

He knew it was not at all proper, but still Murata smirked at the look on Yuuri's face. The boy king looked every bit like a banked goldfish, his jaw slackening and almost closing again and again, no doubt mouthing the word "wow" over and over. Well, it wasn't like The Great Sage Murata could blame King Yuuri. It was not every day that Lord Wolfram von Bielfeld allowed himself to be dressed like a woman while in the public eye. So if Yuuri looked like a banked goldfish, Murata looked like a cat that ate the canary. This Yule ball was going to at least be interesting.

Wolfram looked like he could have been dressed in snow. The white taffeta gown studded with crystals and a draping of mink-lined white satin for his shawl accented his golden hair and milky-white skin wherever the cloth embraced him and made him look like an ice princess, belying the fiery nature of his soul. His green eyes were set off by the subtle diadem at his brow, also of crystal. His feet were encased in strappy flat silver sandals: he was still male after all, and knew nothing of walking in heels. Still, by all accounts, Wolfram looked positively ethereal. And that was why Yuuri could not stop mouthing "wow" repetitively. Wolfram made a fist at his side. This was it.

Murata passed a hand, then both of his hands in front of Yuuri's face, and finally shook his head. "Yep, he's gone," the Great Sage smirked. _"Good work, Wolfram!"_ he thought. _"Now you just need to reel this fish in. Good luck, Bielfeld,"_ Murata wished for the blond knight who looked more like a damsel now as they locked eyes across the hall. Wolfram gave a small nod of acknowledgment to the Sage, hoping that this little scheme would work. They had planned this since Yuuri had the idea for a Christmas party which had turned into this glorious event.

Wolfram shifted his gaze from the Great Sage to the equally-black eyes of the King. He wanted to make sure Yuuri knew he was the only one his song was for, no one else. He thought of the first time he'd kissed Yuuri while the king was asleep. It was just a light brushing of lips that could not have taken more than a second, but the memory was engraved in Wolfram's soul. The blond knight drew on the strength of his love magnified by the memory of that moment before his courage faltered. His heart in the moment of that all-but-forgotten kiss, he let his song be borne on the strains from the orchestra.

_"I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you._

_Your breath on my face, Your warm, gentle kiss..._

_I taste the truth... I taste the truth..._

_You know what I came here for... so I wont ask for more"_

Yuuri was nothing less than floored. After he got over the initial shock that this vision was in fact his fiance, he felt himself being drawn to the bandstand, and he was powerless to stop himself. The people parted to make way for him, and before long, Yuuri was standing directly in front of the stage, shamelessly staring at Wolfram who kept on singing to him. That voice... he could just listen to it forever. How could he not have heard it before?

He never heard it before because Wolfram never had a reason to be happy enough to sing, Yuuri chided himself. His face took on a pained expression as his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed, self-loathing slowly taking over. He took care of everyone. How could he have missed caring for this beauty who always stood by him? Yuuri bowed his head, bit his lip and stood in his place, shaking in anger at himself. Wolfram did not miss this and walked the few steps down the bandstand and stood in front of Yuuri, tipped his face up and smiled into the midnight-colored eyes he loved so much. Now was not the time for regrets. It was Christmas, Yuuri's winter holiday, and Wolfram was happy. Guilt was for bad people, not for great Demon Kings like his fiancé. Wolfram did not care if it was only for tonight. He wanted Yuuri to hold him.

Wolfram took both of Yuuri's hands and positioned them so that Yuuri could lead in a waltz, even as Wolfram continued to sing.

_"I wanna be with you_

_If only for a night_

_To be the one who's in your arms who holds you tight._

_I wanna be with you_

_There's nothing more to say_

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way!_

_I wanna be with you."_

The people around them took the Royal Couple-to-be's cue as theirs to start dancing, too, but no one let their ears fail to pick up Wolfram's voice within the subtle of the 64-piece orchestra that set the night's jubilant and romantic mood. They were confident that Shin Makoku would remain prosperous and happy, if the dreamy looks on both the monarch's and the consort-elect's faces were any indication.

_"So Ill hold you tonight, like I would if you were mine to hold forevermore, _

_and Ill savor each touch that I wanted._

_So much to here before (To feel before)_

_How beautiful it is! Just to be like this..."_

Yuuri stopped in his tracks_. "Like I would if you were mine? Was I really that cold to you?"_ Yuuri thought, mortified. Yuuri searched Wolfram's eyes for an answer. He saw happiness there, elation. But he also saw tears threatening to fall. Before Yuuri realized what he was doing, he kissed those tears away from both of Wolfram's eyes. It was then Wolfram's turn to be shocked. Yuuri sang his song back to him, and it was the answer Wolfram always wished to get.

_"I wanna be with you if only for a night,_

_To be the one who's in your arms who holds you tight_

_I wanna be with you._

_There's nothing more to say._

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_

_I wanna be with you."_

Wolfram did not know what to say. Yuuri pressed their foreheads together and finally told Wolfram what he'd wanted to say for so long -- since that very first day.

_"Oh baby_

_I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_It drives me crazy when I try to._

_So call my name_

_Take my hand_

_And make my wish, Baby, your command."_

Wolfram smiled. He would have done anything for Yuuri as a knight, but this command was one he would delight throwing his whole being into. He was head-over-heels in love with the King. He would have loved Yuuri no matter what.

_"Yeah._

_I wanna be with you_

_There's nothing more to say_

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_

_(I wanna be) I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)_

_I wanna be with you_

_Wanna be with you (Yeah)_

_(I wanna be with you) I wanna be_

_I wanna be with you_

_(I wanna be)_

_(I wanna be)_

_(I wanna be with you) Yeah_

_(I wanna be with you)_

_I wanna be, I wanna be baby_

_I wanna be_

_(I wanna be with you)_

_I wanna be with you, yeah_

_I wanna be with you"_

They sang together these lines. And then, in the midst of all of Shin Makoku's aristocracy and general public, the two shyly kissed, and it was only going to be the first of countless times they would publicly show their affection for each other. But for all that in the future the public would get used to them kissing and hugging, holding hands or embracing their children in plain sight of everyone, all of those things would pale against this first kiss between the two that they all bore witness to.

In a corner, Murata sipped his eggnog. "About time," he said good-naturedly as he munched on a gingerbread maou.


End file.
